ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Romite Animation Studios
Romite Animation Studios is an American (formerly multinational) animation production and licensing company formed by Ro'bert W. Stainton,'Mi'chael Wildshill and '''Te'rry Ward (Robert being the creator of Greeny Phatom series). Founded in 2013, the studio bought stakes and companies from various parenty companies such as All3Media1, hired staff from DHX Media Vancouver from Canada (as the studio will replace DHX Media in production of upcoming episodes), acquired Method Films from France and Frederator Studios from the US and other companies. Headquartered in Los Angeles (formerly in New York City, until 2015), Romite used to be one of the world’s largest independent children’s entertainment companies with ownership and licensing rights to some of the most recognizable character brands. It's other offices used to be located at New York, Toronto, Tokyo, London, among others. History In 2012, Michael Wildshill (then-new executive producer of Greeny Phatom), Robert and Terry had plans to form a parent company as a successor for GreenyWorld Animation, the animation studio founded by Robert Stainton. In May 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of Romite studios, assets, IPs and rights (excluding the Romite LA studio, Jakelsm Pictures offices, Studio a.k.a., Romite Retro, Romite Bullwinkle and United Plankton Pictures) and merged them to Keegan-Garrett Studios Inc. Romite then sold Romite Retro and Romite Bullwinkle to Dreamworks. Before Michael created the Romite, he used to own Shouterbox Studios by his own. Studios * '''Romite LA, a production company formerly known as W!LDBRAIN, Objective Productions Los Angeles1, DHX Media - Los Angeles and Terry Ward Animation Studios' Los Angeles office, responsible of Greeny Phatom movies. * Jakelsm Pictures Ireland, a production company formerly known as Jakelsm Home Entertainment, is responsible of World of Jake cartoons and products. ** Jakelsm Pictures Dublin ** Jakelsm Pictures Shannon, formerly Nelvana Ireland Former Sold *'Romite Retro', a production company previously known as DreamWorks Classics. Formerly part of Romite New York. Sold to DreamWorks in 2015. *'Romite Bullwinkle', a production company formerly known as Bullwinkle Studios. Formerly part of Romite New York. Sold to DreamWorks in 2015. *'Romite Paris', a production company formerly known as Cine+'s feature film finance division, DHX Media France/Paris and Cookie Jar Entertainment's Paris office, is responsible of feature film finance and production. Sold to DHX Media in 2015. *'Romite Halifax', a production company formerly known as Halifax Film Company, Salter Street Films and DHX Media - Halifax. Sold to DHX Media in 2015. *'Romite Aurora', formerly known as Asinine Productions; the "production company" of the webseries Oddity Archive. Currently has the rights to The Puzzle Place and the previously-mentioned Oddity Archive. Sold to Stainton Enterprises in 2015. Spun off to independent companies *'United Plankton Pictures', the team behind SpongeBob SquarePants. Spun off in 2015. *'Studio A.K.A.', formerly known as a.k.a. Cartoon, the production company of animator Danny Antonucci. Spun off in 2015. *'Adventure Time Productions', formerly known as Frederator Studios; the team behind Adventure Time. Spun off and merged to Frederator Studios. *'Romite Vancouver', a production company formerly known as Studio B Productions, Bardel Entertainment and DHX Media Vancouver and responsible of mostly-loved My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Split and merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios & DHX Media. *'Romite St. Paul', formerly known as Best Brains Productions; the team behind Mystery Science Theater 3000. Spun off in 2015. *'Romite Providence', a production company formerly known as The Story Hat, responsible of Greeny Phatom episodes until Season 21. Spun off in 2015. *'Romite Burbank', a production and animation company previosuly known as Film Roman. Spun off in 2015. Merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios Inc All the studios, listed below, were merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios. * Romite Nashville, a production company formerly known as Big Idea Productions, is responsible of production of VeggieTales. * One Potato Two Potato Inc.1 Formerly part of Romite LA. * Studio Lambert USA1 Formerly part of Romite LA. * Romite New York, a production company formerly known as Classic Media, Bullwinkle Studios, DreamWorks Classics, 4Kids Entertainment, 4Licensing Corporation and Boomerang Media LLC and responsible of intellectual property such as Postman Pat, Casper and distribution of upcoming Pokémon anime and Yu-Gi-Oh. ** Jay Ward Productions ** Romite Optomen USA1, a production company previously known as Optomen USA. * Romite London, a production company formerly known as Entertainment Rights and TT Animation, is responsible of intellectual property previously owned by Entertainment Rights. ** Romite Optomen1, a production company formerly known as Optomen UK. ** Company Pictures1, bought from All3Media. ** Romite Little Dot1, formerly Little Dot Studios. ** Lion Television - London1 ** Maverick London1 ** Romite Kameleon1, formerly Kameleon - an All3Media company. ** Objective Productions - London1 ** Romite North One London1, formerly known as North One Television London. ** One Potato Two Potato Ltd.1 ** Optomen Studios1 ** Studio Lambert UK1 ** Romite Factual International1, formerly All3Media International * Romite Warkworth, a production company formerly known as Huhu Studios is responsible of Turbo Dogs and other Huhu IPs. * Romite West Hollywood, a production company formerly known as Vanguard Animation's US office. * Romite Toronto, a production company formerly known as Heroic Film Company, Family Channel's original television series production division (Family Original Productions) and Cookie Jar Entertainment's Toronto office. * Romito Tokyo, a production company formerly known as feature film finance division of Dentsu, Yomiko Advertising, Cookie Jar Entertainment Japan and Bee Train Animation. * Romite Vistec, a production, licensing and public relations company formerly known as Japan Vistec/Vistec Entertainment. * Romite Birmingham1, a production company previously known as North One Television Birmingham. ** Maverick Birmingham1 * Romite Glebe1, an Australian production company formerly known as North One Australia. * Romite Iver1, formerly Bentley Productions. * Romite Amsterdam1, formerly IDTV. * Romite Liverpool1, formerly known as Lime Pictures. * Romite Glasgow1, formerly known as Lion Television Scotland. ** Objective Productions Scotland1 * Romite Moviement1, formerly MME Moviement. * Romite Munchen1, formerly MME Moviement Münich. * Romite New Zealand1, foremrly South Pacific Pictures. * Romite Culver City1, formerly Zoo Productions *'Romite Program Exchange', formerly known as The Program Exchange; distribution division. References # ↑ Romite bought All3Media. Category:Companies